


Mr. Piers, I'm a big fan ♡

by jellyfishfics



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, established raileon but they def want piers as their third lol, leon is trans, other characters are mentioned but don't actually make appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: Piers runs into a scene straight from his fantasies in the locker room. And he gets invited to stay.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 339





	Mr. Piers, I'm a big fan ♡

**Author's Note:**

> had a dream about this, so i thought i'd share lmao

Piers rolls his stiff shoulder as he walks over to the locker room. He really thought his life would become quiet ever since handing the Spikemuth Gym over to Marnie, but as usual, it looks like he was wrong.

Ever since Victor became the new champion, he calls Piers to perform at every championship. Of course, Piers would be there anyway to cheer Marnie on, but to open and close the event on top of that is a little exhausting on him. Maybe he’s getting old. The challengers look younger and younger every year.

And with the enthusiastic endorsement of the new champion, Piers has been contracted to go on tour while challengers gather up their badges.

He sighs. At least he gets a bit of a break between the close of a championship tournament and the start of his next tour through Galar. Piers thinks people should be sick of hearing him sing by now.

Piers almost slumps into the locker room door as he pushes it open. It should be empty right now. Victor should still be meeting and greeting his fans, with Hop by his side to make sure he doesn’t exhaust himself, and the defeated gym leaders have interviews outside the stadium. Piers just wants to nab his stuff and take a nap in his hotel room before he and Marnie grab dinner together after the press are done with her.

As the heavy door swings shut behind him, Piers hears a gasp. He pauses. Waits some moments. Listens. Not even a pin drops. Hm. 

Maybe he’s hearing things. Piers _is_ really tired. Still…it doesn’t hurt to be careful. Slow as a drifting Haunter, Piers creeps forward. He gets past three walls of lockers before he hears some low murmuring, followed but a soft laugh, and a squelching sound. There’s a sharp _“AH”_ immediately after, and a shaky _“stop.”_

Piers feels his blood run cold. Having a little sister, a thousand horrible thoughts run through his head as he dashes around the remaining locker wall, but he freezes at what he sees.

Pushed against the lockers, stands a flushed Leon, cheeks and ears red, eyes glassy, and lips swollen and wet. He looks out of breath. Glancing down, Piers can see why. Between Leon’s trembling legs, Raihan is kneeling, lips and chin completely soaked, and hand still buried in the heat between Leon’s thighs. There’s even strings of wetness still connecting Raihan’s mouth to Leon’s folds. _Fuck._

They’re all staring at each other with wide eyes, and Piers knows he should say something to break the tension, or at least just walk away and forget his stuff until tomorrow, but he feels like a Toxel in headlights.

Out of nowhere, Raihan starts smiling. “Oh, so it was just you, Piers!” Raihan’s free hand squeezes Leon’s thigh. “See, Leon, I told you not to worry.”

Some of the glassiness leaves Leon’s eyes as he glares and pouts down at Raihan. He yanks at the hair at the back of Raihan’s head, making Raihan flinch. “I told you to stop! What if it was my brother and Victor? We could have traumatized them!”

Raihan snorts. “Pretty sure those two are getting up to their own fun about now…”

Leon frowns. “Please don’t talk about my baby brother like that. Hop is a pure angel and I’m going to keep him that way. And Victor is like my adopted brother!”

“He’s going to become your actual brother soon, I’m sure of it,” Raihan cackles.

Piers clears his throat loudly. He thinks he might be so sleep-deprived and sex-dry that he’s hallucinating this whole ridiculous, horny scenario, but as life has proven him so far, he’s been wrong before.

“Gentlemen,” he coughs. “So sorry to interrupt.” Piers fully intends to turn around and walk away, forget this ever happened and just pick up his stuff tomorrow, even though Leon’s bare, plush ass is pressed against _his_ exact locker, and _fuck,_ stop looking, stop thinking.

“Wait,” Raihan says. “You don’t have to go, Piers.”

Piers freezes for a second time. He really doesn’t know how to read that ominous smile on Raihan’s face.

And neither does Leon, as he splutters, “Raihan!? What!?”

Raihan grins, and the light gleams on his canines. “Don’t act so coy, Leon. I saw the look on your face when you saw it was Piers. _And_ I felt you tighten around my fingers. You’re thrilled to have him here, staring at you like this.”

Leon turns bright red. Piers feels his own cheeks heat up, and can’t stop the dumb “huh?” from tumbling out of his mouth.

Raihan turns his feral grin on Piers. “Hop ‘n Vic haven’t told you? They told Leon all about how you helped them on the Darkest Day, and Leon started watching the recordings of your battles and concerts. He even made a fake account to follow your social media and livestreams. He’s a big fan of you, now.”

Piers doesn’t know what to say. He and Leon have hardly interacted, even when he was still an active battler and gym leader. Piers knows he’s fairly famous, but to have Galar’s most popular and beloved celebrity crushing on him? Even Piers’ filthiest wet dream wouldn’t conjure this up.

Leon covers his face with his hands. “Stop talking Rai, you’re freaking him out.”

Raihan laughs. “Think so? So I shouldn’t tell him that you were wet from watching him perform today? Or that we’ve had sex to your playlist of his songs?”

Leon groans, blush growing brighter behind his hands. “I’m gonna kill you, Rai.”

“Love you too, babe,” Raihan smirks, pressing a kiss to Leon’s clit, then sucking.

Leon lets out a loud, dirty moan. Piers’ mouth is dry. He shouldn’t ask. He really shouldn’t. He should just walk away. But…

“…Is that all true?” Piers can’t help himself. A lot of his blood has left his brain, after all.

Leon peeks at Piers from between his fingers. His eyes are like molten gold. He nods, cheeks and ears getting redder.

“Told ya so,” Raihan cuts in. Piers looks down at him, to see Raihan resting his head on Leon’s thigh at he meets Piers’ eyes. His hand is moving again, and the squelching sound Piers heard earlier is increasing in volume around them.

Piers narrows his eyes at him. “What’s in this for you?”

Raihan gives him a lazy smile with hooded eyes; Piers knows he’s been slow all day, but even he couldn’t mistake that obvious bedroom stare. 

“Leon isn’t the only one who has the hots for ya, you know.” Raihan’s gaze drags up from his toes all the way to his hair. Piers can’t help but shiver. “I think you’re sexy as hell, Piers.” Raihan pulls his fingers from Leon’s hole, and Leon whimpers. Raihan puts them into his mouth and licks them clean, without breaking eye contact with Piers. “I’ve thought about having you between us more than a handful of times.”

Piers is sweating. He knows his erection is showing through his tight shorts. The spandex is basically outlining his hard dick. Why does the damn stadium force everyone to wear their uniform, even if they aren’t challengers anymore? Even Leon is wearing his, though the shorts and leggings are mostly off, tangled around his right ankle.

“So, what d’ya say, Piers? Let me watch you fuck Leon?” Raihan’s gaze is electrifying.

Piers feels every hair on him stand on end. He’s having a hard time swallowing the spit threatening to seep out of his mouth. It’s difficult, but Piers breaks Raihan’s stare to look back at Leon. Apparently, Leon has been staring at him too. Leon is panting, rolling his shirt up, exposing his taut stomach, and the band of his sports bra.

“W-What say you?” Piers asks him.

Leon licks his lips. “You really helped Hop out when he was feeling down about losing to Victor in the championship…I’d love to repay you for that, if you’d like.”

Piers feels his dick twitch. “Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”

Raihan grins at both of them. “Excellent.” He stands up, showing off a prominent tent in his shorts. He grabs Leon’s arm, and tugs him from the lockers. “This way, babe.” Raihan pulls a dazed Leon between a set of benches. “You too, handsome. Over here.” Raihan says to Piers.

Piers stumbles forward to them. As soon as he’s in arm’s reach, Raihan grabs his waist, and pulls his shorts down, freeing his erection. It bobs a little and Piers hisses at the cool air against his heated skin.

Raihan whistles. “That’s pretty.” Raihan takes a hold of him, and Piers grits his teeth. He can’t remember the last time someone touched him. Probably a groupie when they were both drunk.

Raihan jacks Piers a few times, rubbing his thumb into the leaking head, and spreading the wetness down over the shaft. Piers can’t hold back a groan of satisfaction. Raihan knows what he’s doing and it feels _good._

“Rai, don’t hog him,” Leon grouses from over Raihan’s shoulder.

Raihan laughs and kisses Leon’s cheek. “Relax babe, you’ll get yours. I’m only watching, remember?”

Leon rubs his legs together impatiently. “Then hurry up, and _start_ watching!”

Raihan chuckles. “Bossy, bossy.” Raihan lets Piers go and reaches into the pocket of his shorts. He pulls out a condom and rips the wrapper with his teeth. Piers finds it hotter than he thinks he should.

Raihan rolls it on him, and then gives Piers’ ass a slap and a pinch. “All set, stud. Sit on the bench for us, will ya?”

Piers shuffles over and sits in the middle of one of the benches. Raihan sits across from him, and then Leon steps between them, facing Piers. Piers sees one of Raihan’s hands grip Leon’s hip, and the other hand poke back into Leon’s folds.

Leon spreads his legs, putting on a show for Piers. Piers can see two fingers sinking into his entrance, and scissoring him open. Leon closes his eyes and moans, moving his hips with them. Piers swallows.

“Feel ready here?” Raihan asks.

Leon nods. Raihan pulls his fingers out, and Piers watches the trailing wetness snap in front of him. Leon steps forward, and puts his hands on Piers’ shoulders.

“How do you want me?” Leon asks, looking back at Raihan.

Raihan hums around the fingers in his mouth, pulling them out with a wet pop. “Ride him first, get used to him in you. Then turn around so I can see both of you.”

Leon nods one more time, and then kneels on the bench around Piers’ hips. He steadies one hand on Piers’ shoulder, and takes hold of Piers’ dick with the other. Piers can feel his heart beat in his ears as he feels his tip rub against Leon’s entrance. Piers feels lips brush against the shell of his ear.

“Let me know if something doesn’t feel good or you want to stop, ok?” Leon’s voice is so husky, Piers shivers. Leon must feel it. Piers just nods, not trusting his voice to come out as sexy.

Leon leans back and grins at Piers, then sits down on him fully.

Piers doesn’t know if the punched-out gasp is from himself or Leon. Maybe it’s both of them. Either way, Piers is desperately trying to keep still and adjust around the sudden _tight, wet heat_ around him.

Leon seems to be the same; chin hooked over Piers’ shoulder, one hand tangled in his long hair, the other fisting the back of his shirt. Leon keeps moaning little _ah_ s over and over, squirming on Piers’ lap.

A laugh drifts over to them. “You were too eager, Leon. Should’ve sat down slower.”

Piers opens his eyes and sees Raihan watching them with a heavy gaze. He’s pulled the waistband of his shorts down, and Piers can’t take his eyes off of Raihan’s erection. It’s _thick._ Raihan works his hand up and down the length of it, and Piers wonders how it would feel inside of him.

Raihan smirks. “Like what you see, rock star?”

Leon rolls his hips before Piers can answer. “He does. He feels harder, inside me.”

Raihan moans to that. Piers feels a bit overwhelmed.

Leon lifts himself up halfway, and sinks back down. “Relax, Piers. We both like you. Just enjoy this. I am.” Leon punctuates this by lifting himself and sinking again with a satisfied hum.

“Me too,” Raihan chimes in from the other bench. His hand is still working himself, but his other hand has lifted his shirt up to play with his nipples.

Piers figures that’s enough of him being a dead Magikarp, and grips Leon’s hips, thrusting up into him. Leon gasps, hips stuttering, but Piers is determined to keep up the pace of his thrusts.

“Yeah,” Raihan groans. “He loves it rough.”

Leon has gone back to clinging to him, screaming into his ear, and it’s a song that Piers can match his rhythm to. Piers buries his face in Leon’s neck, and bites. He tastes the salty tang of sweat and a faint hint of iron from blood.

Leon sobs. “I’m gonna come!”

“Wait, wait, I want to see you come,” Raihan calls. “Piers, turn him around.”

It’s near agonizing, but Piers pulls out, and helps a shaking Leon turn around and plop back on his lap. Piers reaches between Leon’s legs, using one hand to spread his folds, and the other to guide his dick back inside. Piers rolls his hips to get his full length inside, then grabs Leon’s thighs to hold them apart.

Leon sobs louder. “You’re so _long,_ Piers. You reach so _deep.”_

Piers starts thrusting to build back up to the brutal pace he had before. “Yeah? How do you like that? Think I can reach your cervix, doll?”

Leon screams. _“YES! Ah, oh, Piers, ahn, Piers, I want it all! As far as you can, give it to me!”_

“Damn, babe,” Raihan moans. “You two are so fucking hot right now.”

“Open up, doll,” Piers says, and kisses Leon quiet. He pushes his hips harder, and he feels Leon shudder in his arms.

After Piers establishes a steady rhythm again, Leon pulls away from the kiss wetly, a string of spit still connecting their tongues. His eyes are out of focus, and he gasps like there’s no air left in his lungs.

Piers feels Leon’s hole constrict around him, and Leon’s legs jerk sharp in his arms. Piers can only manage three more thrusts before he’s pushing in deep, and coming too. He bites the other side of Leon’s neck as he rides out the high, and Leon moans weakly.

Leon has his head back on Piers’ shoulder, catching his breath, and Piers grunts as Leon’s hole keeps squeezing his softening dick.

Raihan lets out a drawn-out groan, and Piers cracks his eyes open to catch Raihan coming all over his hand and his abs. Piers’ soft dick gives a twitch of interest inside Leon.

Leon stands up briefly to let Piers slip out of him, and then sits back on his lap. Piers can’t deny he loves the feeling of the full globes of Leon’s ass against him. Piers wonders if Leon will let him into that hole next.

Leon leans back again and kisses Piers sweetly on the cheek. He kicks a leg out and runs a foot up Raihan’s leg. Raihan grabs his ankle with a grin and leans forward to kiss the bottom of his foot.

“Let’s do this again, yeah?” Leon asks with a dazed smile. Piers and Raihan lock eyes over him and smirk at each other.

They’re definitely doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> will there be a sequel? only if i feel like it or if i get paid for it lol
> 
> leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it :)
> 
> hit me up on [twitter,](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips) i answer there faster


End file.
